


Bantam Phantom

by phoxinus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chicken Roast, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: I was delighted to see a request for Chicken Ghost, I knew I had to draw something for you! Hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/gifts).



> I was delighted to see a request for Chicken Ghost, I knew I had to draw something for you! Hope you like it!


End file.
